Inspiration of Emotion
by Portal-girl
Summary: Kiri wishes for a more exciting life. Her wish comes true and she ends up in the IY realm! She's kidnapped by Kouga, who makes her his mate. Kiri is determined to escape, until 1 fateful sunrise, when she falls in love with just 1 kiss. characterPOV ch2up
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Notes: I couldn't help myself! I'm sorry if this confuses some of you, but I just had to type this up and post it! I've been working on this fic for some time now. It's in character POV. I'm not sure if it should be self- insertion or not, but either way, it's from the characters POV. So just bear with me. I really hope you all enjoy this fic as much as I do.  
  
It's 3:24 AM!!!! I'm planning on staying up all night. I probably will. Cool.  
  
Inspiration of Emotion  
  
I never expected my wish to come true. I was just bored with my life. The cutest guy in school liked me. I had lots of friends and I got straight A's. I was fifteen, and I lived on my own. I could talk to wolves. Well, not really, but I understood what they said. I could tame a wild wolf in one minute. And yet it was boring. I never knew that my entire life could be changed with just one wish.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
I sat outside, stroking the wolf that lay beside me. My brown hair blew gently in the wind. My crimson eyes were filled with hope. "Perhaps a falling star will be kind enough to grant my wish," I told the wolf. He made an annoyed noise and I laughed. "You may not like the though of an adventurous life," I said, "But I think that this life is boring." The wolf made another annoyed sound, as if I had called him boring. "Not you," I told him, "Everything else about my life is boring though. First, there's the fact that I live alone. Then, the most poplar guy in school likes me. And you can't forget the fact that I can tame a wild wolf in just a moment or two. But it's getting boring. I wish for a life of adventure. A life filled with, oh, I don't know, demons, magic, and things like that. Yet, in a realm where technology is limited." I giggled. "I also wish I was a wolf demon. And a telepath." The wolf practically sighed, almost as if to say 'Humans.' I laughed again. "It's not like it'll really happen," I said, "But it would be pretty cool of it did."  
  
I awoke to the sound of an alarm clock. Wait, I didn't own an alarm clock. I opened my eyes. I was in my regular room. Yet, it was different. "Saturday," I said to myself, "No school. No guys asking me out. No teachers presenting me with A papers. I love the weekends." "It may be Saturday, but there's definitely school today." I looked up at a young girl with black hair and brown eyes. "Or have you forgotten where you are?" What was going on? "Where am I?" I asked, "And please tell me you're kidding about school on Saturday." "Sorry," said the girl, "In Tokyo, Japan, we go to school on Saturday." "Tokyo?" I questioned, "When did I end up in Tokyo? And who are you?" "Sorry about that," said the girl, "I'm Kagome. And you got here very late last night. Now hurry up, or we'll be late for school."  
  
I walked home with Kagome. I had discovered that I was a foreign exchange student here. I had also discovered that ALL the boys at school had asked me out, or just stared at me. And that one guy, Hojo, had even given me a flower. I now wore the flower in my hair, just because it looked nice. "Kagome," I asked, "Why do the guys at school like me so much?" "I don't know," said Kagome, "There aren't many brunettes here though. They might be entranced by your beauty." "Ugh," I complained, "Here too? I just got here, and already I can't stand it." Kagome and I walked past the Sacred Tree and towards the well. "Why are we going here again?" I asked. "You'll see," said Kagome.  
  
I sat by the well. "You brought me to see a hole in the ground?" I asked. "It's the Sacred Well," said Kagome, "It has a strange power." "What can it do?" I asked. "It can take you back in time," said Kagome. "How far back?" I asked. "The Feudal era," said Kagome. "Works for me!" I said. I grabbed my backpack and jumped into the well. If nothing interesting happened, I would just say that I was playing a silly childhood game. I didn't expect what happened next.  
  
I opened my eyes. I was in a large empty plain. There was a forest nearby, but that was it. "What happened?" I asked no one. "You jumped through the well." I turned to see Kagome. With her, was a young man with black hair and brown eyes, a young girl with black hair and brown eyes, a tiny cat-like creature with two tails, a chibi with light brown hair, and a young man with silver hair, amber eyes, claws, fangs, and.dog ears?! "Where am I?" I asked, "And who are they? What are they?" "I'm surprised you made it to the Feudal era," said Kagome, "These are my friends. Shippou," the chibi. "Sango." The dark-haired girl. "Miroku," the dark-haired young man. "Kilala," the cat-thing. "And Inuyasha." The one with the ears. "Okay," I said, "WHAT are they?" "Miroku's a monk," said Kagome, "Shippou's a kitsune, Sango's a demonslayer, I'm not quite sure what Kilala is, but he's very helpful. And Inuyasha is half dog demon." I stared at Kagome. "Did you just say demon?" I asked. Kagome nodded. I looked at my tailbone. Tailbone no more, now it was a brown wolf-like tail. ~What a strange girl.~ Who was that? Was that in my head? I looked at Inuyasha, who was staring at me. I could read minds. I smiled to hide my surprise. "Nice to meet you all," I said cheerfully, "I'm Kiri." "Nice to meet you too," said Shippou.  
  
I sat by the fire. I had gotten to know them all very well in the past two days. Inuyasha was rude and jealous. Miroku was a perverted monk. Need I say more on the subject? I had learned of Kaede. The others had even told me of Naraku, and his incarnations. Inuyasha didn't seem to like me very much though. He kept muttering something about 'mangy wolves'. I had smacked him upside the head, and Kagome had said 'sit'. Every time they had almost mentioned some Kouga person, they would quickly change the subject. I had heard Inuyasha telling them that I smelled like a wolf demon. ~Probably cause I AM a wolf demon, baka inu.~ I thought to myself. I sighed and fell asleep.  
  
A very loud argument had woken me up. A wolf demon with brown hair, brown eyes, and a brown tail had found our camp, and Inuyasha was not very happy about it. Kagome was trying to get them to stop fighting. The others just sat back and watched. I sighed and got up. "IF YOU TWO DON'T SHUT UP RIGHT NOW," I threatened, "YOU WILL WISH YOU HAD!" They both looked at me. Then, "Flea-brain!" "Moron!" "Mutt-face!" "Mangy wolf!" In an instant, Inuyasha was eating dirt. I had plowed him into the ground with my fist. "Don't insult wolves again!" I yelled, "Or you will pay dearly!" The wolf demon Inuyasha had been fighting with just stared at me. "Kagome," I asked, "Who the heck is this guy?" "That's Kouga," said Kagome, she proceeded to tell me all about their dealings with Kouga. I glanced at Kouga. He was still staring at me. Then, Inuyasha burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" I asked. "Kouga!" said Inuyasha, "He's falling for you!" Inuyasha continued to laugh. "Not again!" I cried. Kagome sighed. "I just hope Kouga forgets about me," she said, "It would definitely help a lot if he did." "I wanna get outta here," I said. "Me too," said Kagome. Kouga smirked. "I'll take you two with me then," he said. Kouga summoned two wolf demons who grabbed Kagome. Kouga grabbed me around the waist, and they took us away.  
  
AN: I'm finished with the first chapter. It's now 4:07AM and I'm not tired. I guess I'll leave it here for now. Well, okay, I guess a preview wouldn't hurt.  
  
"What do you want with me? I can't find Jewel Shards!  
"You're a wolf demon. You should stay with your own kind. Besides, I've taken a liking to you."  
  
"No way! I am so not doing that! I refuse! I only just started dating! I am so not going to be your mate!"  
  
AN: That enough to keep you interested? I hope so, cause you've gotta wait a bit before I post the next chapter. Okay, it might not take so long. Well, I gotta go. Ja ne! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!  
  
Inspiration of Emotion 2  
  
Kouga and his men brought us to the wolf den behind the waterfall. "Let us go!" cried Kagome for the hundredth time. "I need you to help me find the jewel shards," said Kouga. "What do you want with me?" I asked, "I can't find jewel shards!" "You're a wolf demon," said Kouga, "You should stay with your own kind. Besides, I've taken a liking to you." "I'm leaving," I said calmly. I stood up and headed towards the waterfall entrance only to be cut off by the other wolf demons. "Never mind," I said as I sat back down. Kouga sat between me and Kagome and put his arms around our shoulders. "I can't seem to decide which one of you I like more," he said. "Why do you need to decide?" I asked. I was too scared to think straight at the moment. "Wolves mate for life," said Kouga as he pulled me and Kagome closer.  
  
"How are we supposed to escape?" I asked Kagome. "We can't," said Kagome, "We have to wait for Inuyasha and the others to rescue us." "I just hope Kouga doesn't make his decision before then," I said. Kagome smiled and the two of us went to sleep.  
  
I sat next to Kouga. Kagome was on his other side. "One week," I said, "How long does it take Inuyasha to get to the wolf den?" "I've made my decision," said Kouga. I held my breath. Kouga put his arm around me and pulled me close to him. "What's your name?" he asked. "Kiri," I said. "Kiri," said Kouga, "You're my woman now." The wolf demons cheered and welcomed me. Kouga pulled me yet closer. I read his thoughts and fear filled my eyes. "No way!" I cried, "I am so not doing that! I refuse! I only just started dating! I am so not going to be your mate!" "You already are," said Kouga, "And I don't care if you can date or not. You're mine now." I looked at Kagome. She looked just as scared as I did.  
  
I sat with Kagome and the guards outside. "I don't wanna stay here," I said. "You have to Sis," said one of the guards, "You're Kouga's woman now. You're gonna spend the rest of your life here." "You'll learn to love it here," said the other guard, "Now why don't you two go to bed?" "No way," I said, "Kouga's in there!" "I'm staying with Kiri," said Kagome.  
  
I sat next to Kouga the next morning. Kagome sat next to me. "You two will need your sleep tonight," said Kouga, "Tomorrow we go to battle." "I wonder who they're fighting this time," said Kagome. "Who knows," I said.  
  
I sat next to Kouga on the pile of straw that served as a bed. Kouga put his arms around me and leaned against the wall. "You need sleep," he said. I was tired, but I wasn't about to let Kouga know that. Kouga tightened his grip slightly and pulled me a little closer. I slowly slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
When I awoke the next morning, Kouga still had his arms around me. I tried to get up, but Kouga only pulled me closer. I looked at my watch. It was 5:30. The sun wouldn't come up for another half an hour. I tried to get up again, but Kouga didn't loosen his grip. "I give up," I said, "I'll stay here." Kouga smiled.  
  
I looked at my watch again. 15 minutes until sunrise. It was freezing. I turned to face Kouga. "I know I'm gonna regret this," I whispered. I snuggled up to Kouga. He tightened his grip and I smiled slightly. ~Maybe Kouga's not so bad after all.~ I thought.  
  
Kouga sat up. "The sun isn't up yet," I said. "I know," said Kouga, "There's something I want you to see." He led me through the waterfall entrance just as the sun came up. "It's beautiful," I said breathlessly. "So are you," said Kouga. I smiled and hugged him. "Thanks for showing me the perfect sunrise," I said. "It's not perfect yet," said Kouga. I looked up to see him smiling. I closed my eyes, fearing the worst. I felt his lips press against mine. Something stirred inside of me. I broke away and stared at Kouga. He was smiling again. I leaned forward and kissed him. "Kouga!" Kouga turned to face one of the guards. "What is it?" he asked. "Sorry to interrupt you," said the guard, "But we're ready to leave." "We'll be right there," said Kouga. The guard left. I hugged Kouga. "I can't fight," I said, "This could be the last time we're together." "You'll be fine," said Kouga, "Tai, Ari, and I will protect you." He handed me a sword. I kissed him and we left.  
  
Kagome dropped her bow when she saw who we were fighting. I looked up and gasped. Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and an army of villagers were on the opposite side of the battlefield. "I'm not fighting them!" cried Kagome. "Neither am I," I said, "Those are my friends!" "Then you don't have to fight," said Kouga as he took a step forward.. I grabbed his arm and pulled him back. I pressed my lips to his. "What are you doing?" asked Kagome. I broke away. "Please," I said, "Call off your men. Don't fight them." Kouga smiled at me and told the wolf demons that the battle would not take place. I let out a sigh of relief. Kouga wrapped his arms around me and kissed me. "Did I miss something?" asked Miroku, "I thought you hated Kouga." I broke away and turned to the others. "I'm a wolf demon," I said, "This morning, I fell in love with Kouga." "You've got to be kidding," said Inuyasha. "No," I said, "I'm in love with Kouga." "You're delusional," said Inuyasha, "We're rescuing you before it's too late." "I'm not delusional," I said, "I barely understand it myself. When Kouga kissed me for the first time, something about the way I think changed. My mind became clear and I realized that the reason I had been so rebellious was because I loved him." Shippou bounded up. "I'll miss you," he said. "I'll miss you too," I said as I hugged the kitsune. He handed me a small arrowhead. I smiled. Sango hugged me. "It was fun having you around," she said. "The late night talks always made me feel better," I said. Sango gave me a small seashell. "A token of our friendship," she said. I embraced Inuyasha and kissed his cheek. He blushed slightly and gave me a small fang. "It's from the last demon I killed," he said. "Thanks," I said. Kagome hugged me and gave me several gold chains and a locket. "You need somewhere to put all these trinkets," she said, "I'll come visit you." Miroku kissed me gently. I laughed as Kouga growled his jealousy. Miroku handed me a small necklace of beads. "I'll visit too," he said. "Thanks," I said, "Goodbye everyone." Silent tears rolled down my cheeks as I watched them leave. "You'll see them again," said Kouga. I smiled and we left.  
  
I sat looking up at the stars. "I didn't think my wishes would come true," I said quietly, "I never expected all this to come from a simple wish." "What wish?" I turned to face Kouga. "I made a wish and it came true," I said. "What did you wish for?" Kouga asked. "I wished to be here, in this time," I said. Kouga kissed me. "I'm glad you made that wish," he said. "Me too, "I said, "I never thought wishes could come true." "If wishes couldn't come true," said Kouga, "Then I wouldn't have found you." I gave him a questioning look. "I wished for a beautiful female wolf demon," said Kouga, "And I got you Kiri. My wish came true." I smiled.  
  
AN: A reminder: This story is in character POV. It is not self-insertion. Anyway, I have a few surprises for the next chapter. Here's the preview.  
  
"What are you wearing?"  
"Have you seen my old outfit?"  
  
"Are you sick?"  
"No."  
"Then what's wrong?"  
  
"He's giving me a hard time about it."  
"Who? Kouga?"  
"No."  
  
That's it. That's a lot of previews. Review please. Ja ne! 


End file.
